Improvisation News
Improvisation News was founded by Israel Savage as an online magazine in March 2009 and was developed into a website providing news and a social networking service for improvisation professionals and enthusiasts. It allows users to create profiles and interact as well as featuring performance listings, audition notices, and many articles and interviews pertaining to improvisational theory, techniques and history. Improvisation News is the sponsor of the annual INNY awards, recognizing excellence in improvisation. It also hosts classes, workshops and free weekly networking mixers in New York City and recently launched the Improvisation News Team. INNY awards Improvisation News sponsors the INNY awards each year to recognize excellence in the improv industry. Selected winners 2012 *Best in college improv: K.A.R.L. Improv, Washington University in St. Louis, St. Louis, MO *Best in short form: Mission IMPROVable, Chicago, IL *Best in long form: The Improvised Shakespeare Company, Chicago *Best in musical improv: Baby Wants Candy, Chicago *Best in sketch comedy: The Second City, Chicago *Best comedy duo: TJ and Dave, Chicago *Best in stand-up: Sherman Edwards, Chicago *Best comedy video: 3-Way (The Golden Rule), SNL Digital Short *Best comedy song: "Hurt Feelings," Flight of the Conchords *Best training program: The Second City Training Center, Chicago *Best comedy class/workshop: Art of Slow Comedy, Jimmy Carrane, Chicago *Best venue: Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre, NYC *Best improv coach: Bill Chott, The Improv Trick, St. Louis *Best instructor: Michael J. Gellman, Chicago 2011 *Best in college improv: CHiPs Improv, Univeristy of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, NC *Best in short form: National Comedy Theatre, NYC *Best in long form: Death By Roo Roo, NYC *Best in sketch comedy: Harvard Sailing Team, NYC *Most innovative show or group: Improvised Shakespeare, NYC *Best comedy video short: BP Spills Coffee, UCB Comedy *Best promo video: Magnet Theater, Lucia Brizzi, NYC *Best improv training school: Upright Citizens Brigade, NYC *Best venue: Peoples Improv Theater, NYC *Best workshop/class: Magnet Theater, Camp Magnet, NYC *Best improv coach: Rob Schiffmann *Best improv instructor: Armando Diaz, NYC 2010 *Best in long form improv:: Centralia *Best in sketch comedy: The People's Sketch Association *Best sketch comedy duo: The Chris and Paul Show *Best comedy webisode: Picking Up Girls On The Subway (Double Date Us 23), Dave and Ethan *Best comedy video short: I Just Want to (Dance), Ninja Sex Party *Best original comedy song: "I Just Want to (Dance)," Ninja Sex Party *Best improv theater: Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre, NYC *Best improv coach: Dave Razowsky The Underground Improv Mixer In 2012, Improvisation News launched a weekly event, The Underground Improv Mixer. Open to improvisers of all backgrounds and skill levels, it provides an outlet for improvisers to mix, mingle and improvise together. The Mixer features performances by improv troupes throughout the city as well as featuring sets by The Improvisation News Team. Attendees may also rsvp for the opportunity to perform alongside these improvisers in exercises, 5 minute "Harolds" and 'instant teams'. Currently, The Underground Improv Mixer takes place on Saturdays from 3:30pm - 5pm at The Triple Crown Ale House (29th St. & 7th Ave). The first half of the mixer, improvisers get free coaching from the IN Team's director, Scotty Watson. The Improvisation News Team The Improvisation News Team (IN Team) is a long form improv and sketch troupe founded by Improvisation News in 2012 in New York City. The group specializes in long form improvisation as well as sketch development. The "Search for the Ulitmate Improvisers" was announced on the site in 2012. After screening over 400 applicants, conducting auditions and reviewing writing submissions, Improvisation News selected Twenty nine Semi-Finalists and after an online voting process on the Improvisation News website, sixteen finalists were chosen to begin rehearsing and performing with the IN Team. After the finalists were announced, rehearsals began with Second City alum Scotty Watson. The Improvisation News Team produces a new original sketch and improv show each month, performed every Saturday at the Triple Crown Ale House (29th St and 7th Ave). Typically shows are Saturdays at 6pm. The Improvisation News team will perform as part of the 15th Annual Del Close Marathon on Saturday June 29 at 12:30 at UCB East. This is their first time performing in the DCM. The IN Team Members Irene Carroll, Michael Coyne, Bonita Elery, Johnny Harkins, Mark Hudson, Mary Hynes, Mike Sause, Elena Tarsitani, Caitlin Venedam, Isadore Wolfson The IN Team Finalists Sasha Burgos-Conde, Alex Decaneas, Natalie Friedman, Laura High, Liz Parrish, Sriya Sarkar, Paulina Singer Director: Scotty Watson Producer: Israel Savage Category:Websites Category: Improv Groups